The Glass Stone
by WentToManderleyAgain
Summary: A story of betrayal. Of love, and adventure. But most of all… Friendship.


_The Glass Stone_

Summary: A story of betrayal. Of love, and adventure. But most of all… Friendship.

XXX

A figure cloaked in black slunk upon the horizon. Its cloak fluttered behind it. In a large castle not that far away, a woman stood, hidden behind a dark piece of glass.

Helga closed her eyes, shaking her head slightly. "Rowena!" she called, gathering up her skirts, turning to the tall stairs behind her. "It's him!" she said, hurrying down the steps, calling to her dear friend. She turned the corner, nearly running into Rowena Ravenclaw herself. Helga clutched her heart, breathing heavily. Rowena frowned.

Sometimes Helga Hufflepuff was surprised at how old and regal her friend looked. Her once shiny black curls were stained with gray. Her twinkling blue eyes at crow's feet at the edges. She seemed taller than ever, towering over Helga. Rowena held her hand, making sure she was feeling okay before continuing.

Helga shook her head, a few bright blonde curls falling out of its bun. "Rowena," she said, clutching her friends arm. Helga gave her a meaningful look, green eyes meeting blue. "He's _here." _She said, her voice full of emotion.

"Where?" Rowena asked stiffly, glancing around as if he could be in this very room.

"Outside." Helga said urgently. "He's walking the perimeter." She said, pulling Rowena to the window. "There." She whispered, staring at the figure. A smile tugged at her lips. "Do you think he wants to apologize?" Helga asked.

"Don't be daft." Rowena said sharply. "Of course not. He left us because he didn't agree. I highly doubt he changed his mind." She said, turning from the window. "I'm going to go get Godric. Stay here, Helga." Rowena said, and with a swish of her robes, she was gone.

Helga frowned slightly, staring out the window again.

"Salazar…" she whispered, pressing her hand against the cold glass. Suddenly, Helga straightened her back, and headed towards the door.

Helga was tired of being treated like a child. All her life, Rowena was telling her what to do. Not to do this, sit and do that. So maybe she was acting like a child, trying to get back at her. But Helga had to see him. She missed him. He had been her best friend. Or so she always thought he was.

Truth be told, Helga didn't know anymore. He said he hated muggleborns. Did that mean he hated her? Helga tightened her grip on the glass stone in her hand. She pushed open the doors of Hogwarts, taking a step into the cold outdoors. She shivered for a second before trudging onwards.

"Salazar?" she called, walking towards the figure. It turned towards her, and Helga felt tears prick her eyes. It was him. It really was him. Was he here for her? Or Rowena. Helga felt her heart clench at the thought. "Salazar!" she cried, running towards him.

His lips twitched a bit, almost turning into a smile. "Helga." He said, almost warmly. Salazar opened his arms, pulling her into them. Helga smiled, welcoming the hug.

"Salazar. Where have you been?" she asked, not yet pulling away. It felt good to be in her friends arms.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said.

Helga pulled away, looking him in the eyes. "It's good to see you." Helga said quietly.

Salazar smiled slightly. "You too, Helga."

Helga straightened her back once more, and smoothed down her skirts.

"Come inside!" she said. "I'll make you some tea." She said, taking his hand.

Salazar shook his head, pulling his hand back. Helga frowned at that.

"I'm not here to stay." He said.

"Salazar. What do you mean? You have to stay." Helga said, pulling on his hand.

He shook his head once more.

"I want you to come with me." He said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Helga stared up at him.

"W-what?" she stuttered. All of Rowena's teachings flowed into her mind. Don't stutter. Don't give in easily. Keep your back straight. Always invite people in. They made Helga want to scream.

And she knew she would never be brave enough to run away from it all. She wasn't Salazar.

"Come with me, Helga. I know you hate it here. Come with me. It can be just the two of us." Salazar said. "Just two great friends."

Helga squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head wildly.

"No, Salazar!" she yelled, pulling his hand off her shoulder. "I can't do that! Those are my friends in there!" Helga said, pointing at Hogwarts. "I can't just leave them for someone who betrayed me! All of us!"

Salazar took a step back. Helga stuck her hand in her pocket, grabbing onto the glass stone. She gripped it tightly, the sides digging into her hand, breaking skin. It hurt so much to be saying no to her best friend.

The man she loved.

"They are not your friends." He said, all the warmness gone from his voice. "They hold you back, Helga. And one day you will see that. And I won't be there to help you." Salazar said coldly, turning away with a swish. "Goodbye Helga Hufflepuff."

Helga watched as he left, disappearing into the horizon. She trudged back to the castle, just as Rowena was about to run out, Godric in tow.

"Where did he go, Helga?" she hissed.

"I do not know, Rowena." Helga said quietly.

But she did.

Years later, Helga would stare at that scar on her hand, never telling how it represented her biggest temptation. Salazar Slytherin himself.


End file.
